A gem's loving heart
by chimchar14
Summary: After puberty, Steven Universe has grown to be the number one hunk of Beach City. His looks and loving attitude made him the perfect boyfriend all the girls wanted. Can he handle gems and humans pining for him? THIS IS A STEVEN UNIVERSE HAREM STORY. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Loving a fusion

**Author's note: Hello, if you came here because you saw my other story, understand this has nothing to do with Maxwell unfortunately. After writing my latest chapter, I took a step back and remembered why I started writing a fanfic in the first place, I'm very impatient when I want stories to be updated. Like, I understand why people have to go on hiatus or take a long time, but my selfish side won't listen and demands for more chapters. So while I must wait for more, smut, I've decided to make my own. This is Steven x gems, maybe Connie and other human girls too, depends on if I choose to keep going with this. Now if you don't like this ship, don't give me any shit and get out of here, because I will write all I want about sexy gems sucking off Steven's thick cock. I don't care if you all see me as a pervert, I've accepted it long ago. If someone manages to enjoy this, good for you.**

The Crystal Gems, defenders of Earth and all of humanity. While they still protect the Earth, they now face a new problem, their sweet Steven going through puberty.

At times it seemed Steven would never really grow up, but puberty hit like a train. Steven was taller, more muscular, and extremely handsome. Sure he had the occasional voice crack, or had a bit of trouble getting the necessary products for shaving, body odor, and getting new clothes for his body, but he still looked like a dreamboat. It definitely was strange for Steven too, since he was the one actually going through the emotional rampage of growing up, yet he still seemed so kind and innocent as before. Some found it actually endearing, how he looked so strong, yet was still so sweet, like the kindest grizzly bear in existence. What he never understood though was all the attention he was getting. Whenever he wanted to hang out with Connie, she looked as if she was having a fever and seemed so shy. Sadie would stutter when talking to him, and seemed to give him an extra donut every so often. The weirdest though was the gems. Pearl seemed so nervous around him, Amethyst seemed to have to bend over a lot more for stuff, and Garnet looked a bit frustrated at times when she thought he wasn't looking. Whenever he asked them about it, they just smiled and acted ignorant. Don't even get him started on Lapis and Peridot, Lapis seemed to try not to stare at him, and Peridot would stare at him more, taking many notes that she refuses to show him.

Steven didn't want to let this stuff get to him, but he couldn't help but stay so worried about those that he cared for. He tried to think of the perfect moment to talk to them about it, but as luck would have it, the perfect opportunity presented itself. He heard a crash in the kitchen and went to investigate. He goes to see Ruby yelling in rage and Sapphire trying and failing to calm her.

"It's just so frustrating! What are we supposed to do about this!?" Ruby screams to no one in particular.

"Ruby please calm down, we can work through this."

"No we can't! We can't focus for missions, we can't talk to anyone, we can't even look into the future for help. And all because we want to Steven to fuck us!"

"RUBY!"

"WHAT!?" Sapphire points to Steven who was standing there listening and blushing furiously.

"Oh….S-Steven! Uh, w-what I meant was um, this is a dream!"

"Ruby...we should tell him the truth, this way we can settle this once and for all."

"Ruby? Sapphire? What's going on?"

Sapphire and Ruby lead him to the couch so they can sit and talk.

"Steven...you are aware of your...change, right?"

"Well yeah, I grew kinda bigger and stuff...do I look that bad?"

"No! I-it's the opposite in fact." Ruby blushes as she tries to explain. "A-as you grew, y-you became more...handsome."

"Oh, thank you. That's nice to hear, and you two look as pretty as always." The two blush harder, but Sapphire shakes her head.

"N-no, Steven. What we mean is, you became very handsome, so much so that we and the others are...attracted to you."

"Attracted?"

"Ugh, why is this so hard! W-we like you the same way your mom and dad liked each other.

"...oh….Oh….OOOOOHH...w-wow, I had no idea."

"Y-yes, we were so conflicted about it though. We raised you as if you were our child, yet we know we aren't related at all. It was just a hurricane of emotions, that we accidentally unfused."

"...I'm sorry I was such a source of conflict, I never wanted to hurt you two." He hugs them both close, his comforting body almost irresistible.

"S-Steven, we just love you so much...you mean everything to us, and we don't want to push you away."

"I would never leave...I love you all too." He gulps as he kisses Ruby on her warm lips, then does the same for Sapphire, making them smile and blush more before coming together with a bright glow and becoming Garnet again. She smiled wide, her three eyes look directly into his as she sat on his lap.

"Steven, we...I love you~" She kisses him passionately, all of her aggression being transformed into lust. Her wide hips lightly gyrate on him, her sexy body rubbing all over him. Steven couldn't help but let out a lustful growl as his hands went against his polite nature and groped her ass, kneading and squeezing it to both of their delight.

"S-Steven~ s-so naughty~"

"I'm sorry Garnet, I-I feel so hot, and I j-just want more of you~" He smirks and gently bites her neck as he moves his hands up and teases her supple breasts.

"I-I'm all yours~" Her gems glow lightly before her clothes vanish, showing off all of her hot body. Her eyes widen as she feels his 'little' friend rub through his pants and against her bottom.

"Mmm~ I think it's time we finally see what you're packing~" She licks her lips lustfully as she gets off of his lap and undoes his pants and underwear. She thought after so many years of being a fusion, a rebel, and protector of Earth, nothing would surprise her. She was not ready to find how big his erect phallus was. She could barely fit both hands around the throbbing monster.

"D-does it look weird? I-I'm so sorry, m-maybe we should stop-" He cut himself off as he groan in pleasure. He looks down to see Garnet eagerly sucking on the sensitive tip, her plump lips wrapped around and refusing to let him go. Her palms gently cup and massage his heavy and full testicles.

"T-this is the best~ Y-you're amazing Garnet!" She smiles and sucks harder on his thick meat, feeling his cock throb as he nears his orgasm.

"Go on baby~ Cum all over me~" With that, Steven cries out as his cock spasms and spurts massive loads of cum all over Garnet's face and tits, practically painting her white with his thick delicious semen. Garnet eagerly catches as much as she can in her mouth, his tasty load almost addictive to swallow.

"So good~"

"T-that was fantastic Garnet." He blushes as he feels his naughty erection throb more, wanting more attention.

"Oh my~ It seems we should move on to the real thing~" Garnet gets on top of him again, rubbing her breasts against his face and grinding her soaking wet pussy lips against his fat cock.

"Please Garnet~ I want you~" He kisses her sensitive nipples before kissing her passionately on the lips. Garnet moans softly before finally dropping her hips, her tight cunt squeezing around his hot phallus.

"Steven!~ y-you're so big~"

"Y-you feel amazing~" Steven growls as he grabs onto her hips and raises her up before dropping her down onto his lap. He did this again and again, intent on making the fusion scream in pleasure. Garnet was defenseless against his assault on her love tunnel, unable to stop herself from screaming louder and possibly being heard by anyone near the temple.

"T-too good!~ if you keep this up, I'll cum!"

"Do it~ I wanna cum with you~" He gently bites and sucks on her nipples while his hands get rougher with her ass, spanking and groping it as he thrusts his hips like a wild animal.

"STEVEN!~" She shrieks as her pussy tightens around his cock and her juices soak his lap. Steven wasn't far behind as he came deep inside her, possibly cumming more than last time as her belly bulges from the sheer amount of semen deep inside her. Her pussy eagerly milks him for every drop of his seed.

"Oh Garnet~" He hugs her close, never wanting to let her go. Garnet grabs his face and covers him in kisses.

"I love you so much~ I almost don't want to share you~"

"Um, share me?" Garnet points to the four other gems who wanted a turn with Steven. Pearl was blushing furiously as she looked upon Steven and Garnet in the aftermath of their intimate scene. Amethyst bit her lower lip with a smirk on her face. Peridot was scribbling many notes on her notepad, taking notice of what positions she may want to try. Lapis gives a thumbs up and licks her lip with a small smile.

"Uh…" Steven goes as red as a tomato from embarrassment before accidentally passing out. It seems he's got a busy schedule ahead of him.


	2. Quartz Loving

Embarrassing didn't even begin to describe the situation. He woke up later to find five beautiful gems cuddling with him.

"Gah! W-what happened, d-did I do this in my sleep?"

"Don't be silly, we just thought this would be nice for you to wake up to." Garnet smiles as she kisses his cheek. "We have a proposition for you."

"W-what is it?"

"Well we all did some talking, and agreed that it wouldn't be fair if I kept you all to myself~ we all love you and care for you. But we won't push it on you, this is your choice." Each one of them kisses his cheek before leaving to their respective rooms.

For the next few days, Steven tried to keep calm as he was subject of so much flirting, especially from Amethyst. While he loved them all, he felt nervous about talking to them about sex. Even on days with morning wood, or just an uncomfortable erection, it was not easy to just walk up to Garnet and ask for some sexy relief.

One day though, Amethyst's teasing goes a bit far. Steven was watching TV before someone behind him covers his eyes with their familiar purple hands.

"Hey Steven~ You seem a little tense today~"

"D-do I?"

"Yep, it must be so HARD walking around with these big muscles, and such a big package~" She giggles at his blush and licks her lips as she rubs her well endowed chest against his back while her hands roam his chiseled body. The feeling of her hardening nipples and incredibly soft pillows against his body caused a certain reaction in his pants.

"Mmm~ I think it's time we stop beating around the bush." She gets in front of him and undoes his pants and underwear.

"Um, Amethyst, m-maybe we s-shouldn't r-rush into it."

"Oh please, I can take whatever you ha-..." She's stunned into silence as she looks at his massive cock. She seemed on the border of fear and excitement as she watches it throb. "I-it's humongous. H-how did Garnet t-take it?"

"It's okay if y-you're scared Amethyst, we can just take it easy."

"N-no! I will easily ride your dick, w-watch this!" She gets on top of him, rubbing her pussy against the tip of his cock. She seemed uncharacteristically nervous as she watched his monster cock try to go into her comparatively small pussy. Steven smiles softly at her at her and grabs her hips, lifting her away from his lap.

"H-hey! What are you doing?" Steven just chuckles as he lightly licks her cute pussy with his tongue. "Ah~ b-but I wanted to-" She squeaks as Steven digs into her, his lustful tongue toying with her by licking outside before rapidly thrusting his tongue in and out of her. "Stop~ I-I was supposed to lead~" She yells out in pleasure as Steven eats her out, his healing spit contributing to the insane pleasure. "I-I'm CUMMMING!" Amethyst screams out as she came her tasty juices onto Steven's face. He pulls back and cleans himself up before smirking at her.

"Hehehe~ Sorry, I just wanted you to enjoy yourself."

"B-but...I wanted you to feel good too."

"I don't want you to risk hurting yourself for my pleasure. You're incredibly strong, funny, and beautiful, I love you Amethyst. Just being with you is good enough."

"...y-you adorable idiot." Amethyst pounces on him and kisses him passionately. She grinds her bubblebutt against his cock as she covers him with kisses. "Y-you say all that stuff, and think I'll just let you go? N-no, you're g-gonna cum hard~" She rubs against his cock before getting an idea. "Hmm, I admit, I'm nervous about you getting into my pussy without breaking me, but I think I have a good idea~" She grins as she hotdogs his cock with her fat asscheeks. Then before he can comprehend what happened, Amethyst raises and drops her hips, shoving his cock deep inside her tight ass.

"Fuck!~ W-what is this?"

"I-it's called anal, you're gonna cum inside my big butt~" She turns around and rides him while shaking her massive ass in full view for him. Steven was unable to think straight as she rides him mercilessly, her spunky attitude back. "Come on Steven~ Don't you wanna fuck me hard?~" Steven growls as he grabs her sexy ass and thrusts in sync with her bouncing. "Y-yes~ Keep going!~" She moans loudly as he pounds her harder and faster.

"I'm g-getting close!~"

"Do it~ cum!~"

Steven yells out in pleasure as he pumps her ass full of hot cum, then slowly pulls out to cum the rest all over ass and back. Amethyst cries out in pleasure as she cums onto the floor, sighing in pleasure as her body is covered with his hot semen.

"S-so good~ Thanks Steven~"

Steven kisses her cheek and gives her butt a nice smack before going to shower.

 **Author's Note: *sees rising number of followers and favorites* what the hell?! Wow, glad to see so many people enjoying this. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and others in the future.**


	3. My Pearl

Steven pants heavily before grunting and cumming hard down Amethyst's throat. Ever since their intimate moment, Amethyst promised to milk his cock everyday. Steven tried to protest, but they both knew he loved this. It was a lot easier than having to ask for help. Sometimes both Garnet and Amethyst would play with him, and on rare occasions Steven and Garnet would turn the tables on Amethyst. The only thing they were missing though, was a particular gem.

Steven would try to talk to her about joining, but she would always get flustered and make an excuse, saying she needed to be somewhere else Pearl seemed to want to join, but was obviously to shy to do anything involving sex. Steven soon came up with a plan to corner Pearl and talk with her about it.

Garnet and Amethyst lie about going on a mission, leaving behind Steven and Pearl. Pearl tried to avoid him until he left a note at her door. It said for her to come to the living room for a surprise. Against her better judgement she does as the note says, finding Steven in a tuxedo that raised his handsomeness and charisma immensely. There was beautiful music to set the tone as he put his hand out.

"I am so sorry for being so crass in my invitation. We can take this as slow as you want. May I have this dance?"

Pearl blushes hard but smiles lovingly at him before taking his hand. "I would be honored." She interlocks her dainty hands with his strong ones, soon dancing along with the beautiful music, in perfect harmony. With Steven's new height, it allowed Pearl to lay her head against his chest as they danced. "Steven...I'm sorry for avoiding you...I just...I was worried you may not like my body, or only see me as a mother figure."

Steven gently lifts up her chin so he can look directly into her eyes. "Pearl, I do love you. I don't just see you as the woman who took care of me. I see you as my Pearl, the gem I love so much it hurts. I don't want you to leave, and I never want to leave you."

Pearl looked up at him with tears in her eyes before pouncing on him and kissing him with all of her might. After a solid minute of kissing, she pulls back and pants softly. "S-Steven~ Make love to me, please~" She said in an adorable begging tone of voice.

Steven smiles and lifts her up bridal style to the bed. He kisses her neck while his hands roam her body and slowly undress her. She instinctively tried to cover herself up with her hands. "Pearl, you don't have to be afraid, I'll always love you." She just blushes as she finally moves her hands aside and shows her small breasts and petite body. Steven only stared lovingly before saying "Beautiful~" and making Pearl blush more.

"Steven~" She begs again before Steven strips out of his clothes and shoes her his engorged member. She bit her lower lip before using her hands to spread her cute pussy for him. "Take me~"

Steven nods as he gently presses the tip against the lips and finally pushing it inside her. She helps in a mix of pain and pleasure, feeling him spread her insides so she can accommodate his girth.

"Y-you're so tight~"

"D-don't say such embarrassing things~"

"But it's true, it feels like your pussy is sucking in my cock and won't let go~" Pearl whimpers and hugs him close, desperately making him go deeper inside her.

"F-fuck me~ There I said it, fuck me Steven!"

With her permission, Steven lets loose and ravaged her body with his giant cock, no longer holding back. Her cute moans and squeaks only made him thrust harder inside her. He lightly bites and sucks on her nipples while his hands cup her butt and hold her closer so he can really get deeper inside her and pound her with all of his horny cock.

"I love you Steven!~" Pearl kept repeating "I love you" and "Don't stop" as her big boy ravaged her. She wanted to do this forever, but could tell the big finale was drawing closer as his cock throbbed more inside her.

"Pearl~ I-I'm getting close!"

"Do it Steven~ Fill up your slutty Pearl!"

Steven groans as he thrusts harder and faster, Pearl screaming out in pleasure as she gets closer to her own orgasm. Steven yells out as he finally cums deep inside her, filling her with every last drop. Pearl moans loudly as her pussy cums and milks his cock dry. After their intense orgasms, Steven eagerly cuddles with Pearl and kisses her.

"I-i want to do this again, n-not right now, I'm a little sore. But in the future...I'd be more than happy to be your cocksleeve~"

"You're so naughty Pearl~ I love you~" He chuckles and nuzzles her lovingly as they fall asleep.

 **Author's note: and that's the crystal gems down. Now to move on to the barn and pay lapis and peridot a visit~ Glad so many of you enjoy my story, and stay tuned for more.**


	4. Fun in the Barn

As much fun as Steven was having, pounding three, sometimes four if Garnet was feeling naughty, beautiful women...it sometimes was a tad tiring. Each one of them seemed intent on milking him for all of his stored up cum. It didn't help that he seemed to spurt enough cum to fill a milk jug every time he climaxes...and yes it was unfortunately tested by Amethyst, who kept it for her own purposes. Deciding to spend a bit of time with fresh air, he went to the barn to hang out with Lapis and Peridot.

Lapis seemed indifferent about joining the harem. Whenever asked about it, she just shrugs. Yet she always stared at his crotch or his sweaty body whenever he works out and thinks he doesn't notice. Peridot would do small tests with Steven, measuring his growth during puberty, how much more efficient he's become as a crystal gem warrior...and maybe practicing kissing with him.

Steven felt at ease in the barn, it gave him time to reflect, use the surrounding heavy objects for weightlifting, or just have fun with the two gems. He right now was observing some of the cool meepmorps the duo have made. While he was focusing on a particular piece, he wasn't aware of a certain triangle sneaking up behind him.

"Sneak attack!" Peridot pounces, only for Steven to turn around and hug her close. "H-how did you predict my perfectly executed attack?"

"Well first of all, you don't yell 'sneak attack' during a sneak attack. Second of all, with training I learned to have better sense of my surroundings. Third of all...I never miss out on the chance to hug a friend." He smiles widely as he hugs Peridot close. She just pouts and stays captive in his arms.

"Um, S-Steven...I know you came here to rest, due to the clods at the temple, b-but I was hoping we can...p-practice?"

"Hmm? Oh the kissing thing, sure!" He smiles and sits down so he can be at her height. He holds her closer before pressing his lips softly against hers. Peridot takes advantage of the situation and sneaks her tongue into his mouth. Steven is surprised but doesn't let her stop. He returns the kiss while his hands roam her small yet slightly curvy body. Peridot couldn't stop herself as she grinds herself against him. After a couple of minutes, they break the kiss and stare lustfully into each other's eyes.

"I-I think it is t-time to move on from k-kissing to t-the next step."

"I agree~" He gives her butt a firm squeeze, making her squeak cutely. She slowly strips down, showing her adequately sized bust, sexy ass, and all around adorable body. "Wow~"

"D-don't stare you clod~" She grabs at his pants and underwear and strips him, giving her a clear look at his hardening phallus. She licks her lips, her eyes sparkling as she eagerly strokes it. "It's so big, I bet this would classify as a weapon on homeworld~" She rubs her tiny hands up and down the massive length, kissing and nuzzling her face against the tip.

"P-peridot c-careful, it's sensitive~"

"Oh I know it is~ I will have you know that I did some studying on human mating, let me show you~" She giggles as she suckles on the tip, rubbing her breasts up and down his hard hot girth. "Mmm~ I wanna make you cum lots all over me~ I want everything~" Steven can't help but stay still as he was at her mercy. The way she used her body in such a lustful manner, and still managed to look so cute.

"Y-you're too good!~"

"Hehehe~ You belong to me now~" She sucks incredibly hard on the tip, making Steven yell out in pleasure as he cums incredibly hard all over her face and body, the force of his orgasm making the poor gem fall onto her butt. "So much~ I could get addicted to this stuff~"

"I-I don't get it, h-how did you get so good?"

"Simple, with the Internet's help, I now know how to be your sexy mistress~" She winks before bending over and wiggling her butt teasingly. Steven gulps before pouncing onto her and rubbing his cock against her small pussy lips. "G-go on, you know that Peridots are very durable, I can take three of you at once~"

Steven just smirks, seeing her bravado falter a little as he slowly pushes inch after inch of his thick cock inside her. She grits her teeth as she feels the immense pleasure of his erection spreading her pussy and making a massive bulge in her abdomen. Once Steven was finally balls deep inside her, she was panting heavily. "I-I think I c-came a little~"

"Only a little? We'll have to fix that~" Steven thrusts furiously inside her, using the poor gem as his personal sex toy. For some reason, Steven found himself going rougher with her than anyone before. He saw in the corner of his eye that Lapis was leaning against a wall with her hand raised. "L-lapis?"

"Oh hello Steven, I heard you and little Peridot going at it, so I decided to step in~ I may have tried to act indifferent but I can't hide the fact that I love you a lot Steven, and I have a tiny bit of anger left over at Peridot mixed with some love. So I hope you don't mind if I use the water in your bloodstream to make you go as rough as you can with her.~" Lapis smirks as she flicks her hand, making Steven pound Peridot mercilessly, the small gem screaming in pleasure as she's fucked harder than she can comprehend.

"T-this is the best~ I love you both s-so much, please don't stop~" Peridot begs for more as Lapis and Steven tag teamed him. Lapis happily watches as she makes Steven go faster, increasing the sensitivity of his cock and making his balls churn out more cum. Steven was in pure bliss, almost a mindless sex machine as he fucks Peridot.

"I know you're close Steven, go ahead and cum inside her, I know she can take it all~" Lapis giggles as she helps Steven reach his climax, making him roar out in ecstasy as he cums harder than ever before, his cock like a firehose as he fills Peridot with tons of his hot cum, making her belly inflate until she looked 9 months pregnant. Peridot's mind was blank from the incomprehensible pleasure, soon making her pass out and fall onto the ground. Steven slowly pulls out, lots of his thick cum pouring out of her.

After that extravagant romp, Lapis let Peridot rest and gave Steven some water and food to help him after cumming so much.

"S-sorry about that Steven, I just wanted you to enjoy it a lot, I didn't think messing with the water in your blood or making you cum so much would leave you so exhausted."

"It's okay Lapis, that was a lot of fun...if you want, I have some energy for you."

"Steven it's okay, you don't have to exert yourself for me. I don't deserve anything special." She was about to look away until Steven hugged her close.

"Lapis, you know I love you too...I'm always here for you." He kisses her passionately, making Lapis moan softly as she melts into the kiss.

"I-I don't know if I w-wanna have sex yet, I-I want you to rest...c-can we just….cuddle?"

"Sounds perfect." Steven snuggles up to Lapis as he slowly falls asleep. Lapis didn't need sleep like any other gem, but it was therapeutic to close her eyes and hold Steven close.

Steven stirs in his sleep as he felt something moves under the blanket. He lifts it to see Lapis sucking hungrily on his cock. "S-Steven, sorry to wake you but...y-you were having a case of morning wood, a-and it was rubbing against me and-" Steven just smiles and pets her head comfortingly. Lapis smiles before going back to deepthroating his cock. Her mouth like like a vacuum as she sucked him off, intent to help alleviate his hard erection. She gently cupped and massaged his balls as she sucked harder. Steven grips onto the bed as he cums hard into her mouth, all for Lapis to drink. She slowly pulls off and looks at him with hearts in her eyes and a smile. "Thank you Steven~ I'm your prisoner of love~" She giggles as Steven slowly falls back asleep.


	5. Human Bonding

Life with the gems was spectacular. Their relations have grown exponentially ever since Steven's sexual prowess has been awakened. All the gems seemed to become happier overall, with less arguments and anxiety, instead replaced with more love and care. Steven couldn't help but feel proud about the change he was bringing, but a feeling of concern nagged at him from the very back of his mind. He went for a walk in Beach City to get some fresh air and just enjoy the scenery. Despite the fact that aliens were practically next door, the city always had a more peaceful and lax feel to it.

He was so engrossed with the view he almost forgot where he was going and bumped into someone. His highly trained reflexes kicked in as he caught the person before they could fall. What he wasn't expecting that the person he caught was his old friend Connie. They were unfortunately in quite a position, with Steven holding her and keeping her from falling, yet looking deep into her eyes. Connie was particularly lucky with puberty too, having grown up into more of a fine young woman. She may not have the figure of a voluptuous supermodel, she was still far more beautiful in her own way. Her dark skin complimenting her beautiful eyes, her fit body from her sword training, and long flowing hair anyone would want to caress. Steven blushed as he stared at his beautiful friend, Connie unable to help but do the same as she got a close look of how handsome Steven became.

After some awkward moments in that position, they finally regained their senses and pulled away from each other.

"C-Connie! Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"D-don't worry about it Steven, um, y-you look good."

"Thanks, you look stunning...um I mean uh…"

"R-really? Thank you…"

The two were unable to hold a proper conversation, too busy looking at the other's body.

"W-what are we doing, we're too friends. Talking shouldn't be this hard...I know, why don't we walk together and catch up?"

"That sounds wonderful." They walk together on the beach as they retell their lives as young adults. Steven explaining how he's become an effective leader of the gems and helping proficiently in battle. Connie herself was excelling in school, learning many medical practices, while still staying skilled with a sword, thankfully not having to use those skills against anyone.

"So, how are the gems?"

"W-well…" His mind flashes back to mall of the sexual experiences he recently had with the gems. "Things are going well, we're all getting along better than before."

"Is that so? Nothing strange happened?"

"D-define strange, everyday I learn something anyone else would consider strange."

"Strange involving why I heard some rumors that you and the gems were having sex." She was blushing hard but kept a leveled stare into his eyes. Steven was practically sweating bullets as he was interrogated.

"C-can you really believe rumors? I mean, there was a rumor yesterday that eating fish makes you dance better."

"Steven."

"...okay." He explains his whole sexual adventure so far, with how he and the gems finally consummated their love.

"...I honestly kinda expected this."

"Huh?"

"You grew up with extremely beautiful alien parents who you weren't related to. Your super kind nature made it only a matter of time before their love grew from platonic family love to 'dirty wrestling in bed' love."

"...so, you're not mad?"

"Well I'm kinda mad...b-because I was hoping to be your first."

She looks away in embarrassment, only for Steven to hug her close and kiss her passionately. After a few intimate seconds, he pulls away and kisses her forehead.

"W-well...I'd still love to be your first.

"Huh? B-but I thought you'd only w-want the gems."

"We were close for so long, how could I not want you? I love you just as much as the others Connie."

"...y-you adorable sexy beast~" She jumps on him and kisses him more. After enjoying herself, she eagerly took his hand and led him to her home. She didn't waste any time as she lid him down on her bed and started stripping, trying not to show how excited she was, but her soaking wet pussy revealed everything.

"You certainly seem eccentric~"

"I-i don't know what you're talking about." She tries to deny it, but then Steven started stripping in a slow teasing manner, showing his chiseled abs, pecs, and throbbing erection.

"Are you sure?~" Connie only responded by getting on her knees and sucking his cock eagerly. Somehow she was bobbing her head up and down his thick cock without any trouble. "Fuck! H-how are you so good?"

"I-I practiced with some toys." She winks at him and massages his big balls with her silky mouth and tongue while she rapidly jerks off his cock with her hands.

"D-don't stop, I'm so close!~"

"Oh no, don't think I'll let you cum that easily~" As much as she loved the taste of his cock, she wanted more pleasure. She bends over and shakes her sexy ass at him. "P-please be gentle at first, I want you to take me as yours~"

Steven dumbly nods as he walks over to her, his hands groping her big butt while he slowly pushes his massive cock inside her, spreading her innards to make her pussy fit only around his cock. He felt a bit of resistance as he went deeper. He looked at her with concern and she only nods, desire and lust in her eyes. He kisses her lovingly before thrusting, breaking past her hymen. She grits her teeth, expecting lots of pain, but strangely she felt nothing, just incredible pleasure. When he tried to break the kiss though, she felt some pain spike in her. She grabs his head and kisses him lustfully, her tongue exploring his mouth and making good use of his healing saliva. Steven only returned the kiss as he pounded her tight cunt harder and faster, making her feel like a true woman.

"STEVEN!~ Don't stop!~ It feels so fucking good! I want this every day!~"

"Oh Connie~ This is amazing, you feel incredible!"

She was definitely different from the gems, her naturally human sex felt entirely different from the gems, but still just as wonderful. He reaches around and plays with her supple mounds as he fucks her harder. As fantastic as this was, they both knew the end of it was coming soon.

"C-Connie~"

"I know, please do it inside me, I don't care if I get pregnant, I love you so much Steven~"

Steven nods as he flips her over and looks into her eyes as he pounds her harder and faster than ever, his hips a piston before finally cumming hard deep inside her, her womb eagerly accepting all of his thick healthy seed.

"S-Steven~ H-hold me please~"

He nods and hugs her close, cuddling with her as he falls asleep with her. It seemed his sexual conquest has moved on to the humans, so many to feel his love.

 **Author's note: sorry for taking a while with this chapter, it's hard to get into the proper smut writing mood when you gotta help take care of your baby sister who got hands foot mouth disease. Hopefully things will get better, and I'll toss out more chapters. Enjoy.**


	6. Repaying her

"You're sure you're okay with this Connie?"

"Steven, as much as I would love to keep you all to myself, I know it wouldn't be fair. I believe your loving heart and amazing….you know, thing in your pants~ you can help spread your love to everyone who needs it. And I definitely know SHE needs it."

The person they were referring to was the employee of the big donut, Sadie. Despite the roller coaster of life anyone can have living in Beach City, she was always so kind to Steven, and a good citizen. Recently though she was having particular trouble with Lars. He was skipping out on work more and sneaking donuts and money from the shop when he did show up at work. After some rough but caring interrogation, Sadie was finally able to learn from Lars was that he was in a rough spot. He was failing in a lot of school subjects, and learned that if he didn't improve soon, he would be kicked out of his parent's home. Sadie took the time to help him not only improve on his studies, but make him an overall better worker and person. It was extremely tough work, but Sadie was glad that she was able to help, even if it unfortunately didn't spark any kind of relationship beyond friendship.

"We both know she is a really sweet girl, and a good friend. You don't have to make her join the harem or push her into having sex, but just spend some time with her and give her the Universe charm."

"Universe charm?"

"Well yeah, your dad was able to get together with your mom, no offense but from his story he didn't seem like a big deal, yet still he was able to make the biggest difference with her. And now look at you, seducing so many women~"

"I-it's just a coincidence, and i'm not some pervert that randomly beds girls, I try to have a real loving relationship with them, make them feel happy and special."

"And there is the Universe charm in action. Hurry and use it on Sadie before I get on my knees and blow you~" She gently pushes him forward to talk to the sleepy Sadie.

"Alright alright...Hey Sadie! Nice to see you today."

"Hmm? Oh hey Steven, what would you like today?"

"I'm not here for a donut today, I wanted to spend some time with you. You looked a little tired and bored, so I was hoping we can hang out and maybe have some fun."

"That sounds nice Steven, but I can't just leave, what about the other customers?"

"Um…" He looks around to see a total of zero customers. "Are they ghosts? Oh I'm sorry to disturb you otherworldly spirits."

Sadie chuckles softly and shakes her head. "You know what, why not? It's obviously a slow day."

Steven smiles wide as he takes her arm like a gentleman and they hang out together, from going to the arcade to just talking on the beach. Steven made sure to give lots of attention to her and help her feel happier. As the sun began to set though, Sadie finally said what was on her mind.

"What's going on Steven?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know you're nice, but spending the whole day with just plain me? You can hang out with amazing and more attractive people or gems, and you instead choose to be with me? It's kinda suspicious."

"I'm so sorry Sadie, I didn't mean to make you feel like that. Connie and I were talking and we heard about what you did for Lars, and remembered all the good things you have done not just for me, but for everyone. So we decided that it would be nice for me to spend some time with you and make you feel special in return."

"...t-that's sweet of you...but there's more to that isn't it?"

"...w-well, a Connie specifically asked me to give you the 'Universe charm' as she called it, and try to…g-get you in bed. She says I'm really good and that if I do it to you, then you'll really be happy. But I won't try anything unless you want it, while I do want to make you happy, your consent means more."

Sadie was silent for a bit with her arms crossed as she looks away. "Hmm...a few conditions first."

"S-sure, what are they?"

"One, don't make any puns, I know you like them, but I'd rather not have the mood ruined with them."

"Hehehe, okay no problem."

"Two, we'll have the lights off...I-it'd make things more exciting."

"Um, sure."

"And three, we can kiss...j-just try not to do it too much and take it slow for the first kiss."

"Of course. This is for you, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"Alright stud...you're m-mine for the night." She says with a blush as she tries to be confident and takes his hand to lead him to her house and bedroom.

"Your room is a lot nicer to see with my own eyes."

"Your own eyes? Oh right uh, that strange body swap thing. Let's just forget about that. J-just strip down, get on the bed, t-then I'll turn off the lights."

"Okay" Steven smiles as he slowly strips down, showing his nice body off to her and almost giving her a nosebleed as she can only stare at his growing erection. "Are you okay Sadie?"

"Y-yeah, j-just get on the bed." Steven just shrugs and gets on the bed while she goes and turns down the light so neither can see each other. Steven tries and fails to look around for her, a tad worried until he felt a warm soft body rest against his.

"Sadie?"

"Y-yeah it's me...I-I'll take the lead, don't move at all."

"Um, sure." Steven just lays back as he feels Sadie hesitantly grab his fully erect cock and gasp at the sensation.

"It's s-so big, will it even fit?"

"...Sadie is this your first time?"

"W-what are you talking about, I-I've definitely...never done it."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. Why don't we turn on the lights and we can take this slowly."

"No! W-what if you don't like my body?"

Steven was silent until he lets his gem shine brightly, revealing all of Sadie's short, plump, but mostly, "Beautiful...you look amazing Sadie...sexy even~"

"M-maybe Connie is on to something after all." Sadie whispers to herself as she looks away with a massive blush. Steven hugs her close and kisses her passionately on the lips before slowly going lower and kissing all over her body, then finally between her legs and eating her out like the sex machine he is.

"N-no~ t-too good!~" She pants heavily as Steven's skilled hands and mouth toy with her body, making her feel not like a shy nerd, but a sexy woman.

"I've barely gotten started~" He gets in a better position as he lays her down on the bed and kisses her passionately while his hands grope and knead her soft breasts.

"Please~ j-just, take me~" Steven nods with a soft smile as he gently pushes his horny erection against her quivering pussy lips. Then with one hard thrust he shoves it deep inside her, making her shriek and moan from the sudden pleasure, but he wasn't about to stop anytime soon. He covered her with kisses and affection, making her only shudder and squeal as her pussy squeezes tightly around his cock.

"I-if you keep this up t-then I-I'll-" She lets out a loud moan as she orgasms hard all over his cock, panting heavily until she feels Steven thrust again.

"Sorry Sadie, but I don't think just one orgasm is enough to repay you~"

Sadie weakly tried to protest, but as soon as Steven started again, she could only lay back and accept with a smile that this was going to be a long night.

 ***next morning***

Steven smiles as he finishes his shower and made some delicious breakfast for Sadie. He left a note for her too as he leaves the house, leaving a panting, cum filled and semen soaked Sadie to rest.


	7. Double Pizza Stuffing

**Author's note: First I wish to apologize for being gone long, and for the awful title, on to the story!**

After properly 'repaying' Sadie, Steven had a wide grin on his face for the day. Despite such a long night of sex, he felt well rested and able to take on more of the day. Whether it was a new gem ability or just the result of having tons of sex, his stamina was through the roof. He talks to Connie about this newfound skill, even proving it to her by pumping every hole she had full of his cream. Once Connie recovered, she gets a mischievous grin as she thinks of the new targets for Steven to fuck.

"Jenny and Kiki?"

"Yep, the Pizza twins are young and spunky, possibly stressed a bit from work, and I know you have a nice friendly relationship with them. Now you can use your new stamina skill to take on both of them and make sure they both end up beyond satisfied."

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be doing this?"

"Trust me it's perfectly fine." Connie said with a smile, but secretly loved the idea of Steven just being a sex beast. Him fucking every girl in town just made her feel naughty and excited. With a pat on the back, she sends him off into Fish Stew restaurant to go meet the sisters and persuade them.

"Kiki! Jenny! I'm going out on a supply run! We're out of anchovies and sausage."

Steven backs up as the owner of the restaurant and father of the twins, Kofi Pizza, leaves to get said ingredients. This gave the perfect window of opportunity for Steven as he walks in to find said sisters taking off their aprons and having a well deserved break. The twins stayed relatively the same over the years, albeit looking a bit more mature and curvy.

"Hi Kiki! Hey Jenny! How are my favorite twins?" He smiles wide as he hugs them both with his strong arms, making them blush lightly.

"Hey Steven! Glad you're here, it's getting pretty boring around here. Wait did you use our line?" Jenny said with a slight pout.

"Sorry to say Steven but we can't make pizza unless Dad is here, he worries that we'll burn the place down, mostly Jenny." Kiki said with a small chuckle.

"It's okay, I'm not exactly here for regular pizza to eat, I'm here for two Pizzas to eat out~" He says in a deep sensual voice, hugging the two closer to his masculine body, his hands roaming their bodies.

"W-whoa, where is this coming from Steven?~" Jenny said in joyous surprise, turning a little to grind her plump rear against his crotch.

"T-this is so sudden." Kiki blushes hard but can't stop her body as she rubs her breasts against his chest.

"You two were great friends to me when I was younger, and still are to this day. I thought about how you two would stare at my body, and I thought it was time I use it to help relieve the stress you both get when working."

Steven smiles as he grabs Jenny and kisses her passionately, his tongue exploring the insides of her mouth and leaving her whimpering for more as he moves to Kiki to give her a similar treatment. Jenny bites her lower lip as she takes his arm and leads him to the bedroom, Kiki following behind eagerly.

"You think you can walk into this restaurant and take charge?~ Think again mister~" Jenny pushes Steven down on the bed, grabbing Kiki and stripping her down slowly to tease Steven.

"H-hey wait Jenny!" She moans loudly as her sexy body was stripped down and exposed to Steven, then her pussy lips and nipples being teased by her fingers.

"Don't be all shy sis, now go on and sit on his face." She gives a pat on Kiki's butt, making her climb onto Steven and rest her pussy against his mouth, only for the boy to grab her hips and start eating her out mercilessly, his tongue swirling around to really taste her juices and pleasure her. "Ooo~ calm down stud, don't want her cumming too fast now~" Jenny smirks as she undoes Steven's pants and underwear to free his horny massive cock from his pants and underwear. She licks her plump lips and eagerly wraps them around his member, beginning to suck on it hungrily.

Steven was surprised by this turn of events, but glad as the sisters technically agreed to have sex with him. He sticks his skilled tongue deep into Kiki's pussy while simultaneously fucking Jenny's face with his hard cock.

It wasn't long until both of the receivers ended up cumming, Kiki's pussy spasming and releasing her tasty fluids on Steven's face while said boy cums hard into Jenny's mouth, feeding her his thick cum. Jenny moans loudly as she gulps down some of his warm cream, only to keep some in her mouth and get up to kiss Kiki passionately, snowballing the semen.

"W-whoa, w-well at least you're sharing." He blushes lightly, feeling his cock immediately harden again for more. Jenny breaks away from the kiss and licks her lips before walking over to the nearest wall, her hips swaying as she bends against it and sticks her ass out.

"Come on Steven~ Show me what you got~" Steven didn't need anymore incentive as he gets closer to her and plunges his horny erection deep inside her pussy, beginning to pound her as hard as he can.

"Fuck yes~ Wreck me Steven!~" Jenny screams in pleasure as Steven's thick cock thrusts inside her. Kiki watches with a furious blush, looking as the once adorable and funny young boy turned hunk fucks her twin sister into a begging cock hungry mess.

Steven gives Jenny's butt a firm smack, causing her to scream in pleasure and soon enough cum hard on his cock, her pussy tightening around his shaft, effectively causing him to shudder in pleasure and release another hot load of cum deep inside her pussy. Jenny drools slightly as she slowly falls onto the floor with her butt in the air.

"Y-you really fucked me good Steven~ but I hope you have some saved for my twin~"

"Of course~ I can't leave her unsatisfied~"

"W-whoa wait! D-don't worry about me, I'm fine with cumming once." Kiki said with a blush as she lightly scoots away, only for Steven to crawl on the bed toward her and kiss her neck and breasts before lightly pressing his cock against her pussy lips.

"Are you sure you want me to stop?"

"I-I….j-just fuck me until I can't see straight." She says with a red face, only for Steven to peck her forehead with a kiss and pushes his cock deep inside her. "Fuck!~ why is it so big and hard?~"

"It's cause your sexy body makes me so horny~" He licks her hardened nipples before grabbing her buttocks and thrusting furiously into her, the room filled with the sounds of their moans and wet slaps as Steven and Kiki make sweet love together.

"Wow~ Isn't this a nice show~" Jenny gets up on shaky legs as she goes closer to get a better view of the passion filled fucking. With a mischievous grins she reaches around to massage Steven's balls and play with Kiki's clit. "Now why don't you two both cum real hard~" It wasn't long with Jenny's intervention that caused Steven to grown in pleasure and cum hard into Kiki's orgasming pussy.

"Fuck!~ T-there's so much inside me~"

"And we're gonna get more from this big guy~" Jenny and Kiki giggle as they both stroke Steven's cock, a shy smile coming from Steven.

"Come on Steven~ Don't you like the way out tongues feel?~" Jenny teases as she drags her tongue along his tasty shaft, Kiki nuzzling and sucking on his heavy balls, almost like she was trying to get his cum from the source. Steven yells out as his cock spurts cum directly into Jenny's mouth, just for Kiki to take over and suck the tip for the rest of his cum.

"Your cock feels so hot between our boobs~ I can feel it twitching so much~" Kiki says with a blush as she and Jenny rub their supple soft breasts against his cock, covering everything except for the pulsating tip. With a groan, Steven's cock twitches more and releases more of his thick semen all over their horny faces and titties.

"J-just one more Steven, we need your cum~"

"Give it to us stud!~" Jenny and Kiki moan loudly as they rub their wet pussies against his hard cock, wanting one more big load from him. Steven grunts and thrusts in sync with their movements before giving one last blast of his semen all over their bodies, making them scream in pleasure and cum in sync all over his cock. In exhaustion the twins fall asleep together on the bed, cutely cuddling together as Steven puts the blanket over them. He sighs contently as he gets his clothes back on and goes to leave the restaurant, only to bump into Kofi.

"Oh Steven! Great to see you, I'm glad to see the place is still in one piece, are my daughters okay?"

"Y-yeah! They were just exhausted because...we did some jogging! They're just resting now."

"Oh yes, Kiki always finds that relaxing, nice to know you and Jenny joined her too. I'll let them have the rest of the day to recuperate, goodbye Steven!" Kofi waves to Steven as he walks into the restaurant. Steven sighs in relief and heads back to the temple.

"Hey guys! I'm back and, whoa!"

Amethyst uses her whip to wrap up Steven, seeming to be kinda mad.

"E-everything okay Amethyst?" He chuckles nervously only for Garnet and Pearl to come in with a tied up and blushing Connie.

"Well, me and the others found out from Connie how you've been out there fucking other girls...and went 24 hours without giving us some attention! You better not plan on getting some rest, because your dick is ours until we're satisfied." Amethyst giggles as she brings him over to the bed, already stripping him down.

"W-well, we'll make sure to provide you with plenty of fluids and such to keep you healthy." Pearl quips caringly. As much as she wanted some loving from Steven, she still watched out for his wellbeing. Garnet only shakes her head with a smile before giving a small spank to Connie, making her moan and walk over to the bed.

 **Author's note: to anyone interested and reading this, I wanted to ask, who should Steven bed next? I'm planning on making a small ark later based on the latest Steven bomb, but first I wanted to see who people wanted to see Steven with first beforehand, somehow healing then fucking Jasper or Connie's mother Priyanka Maheswaran for MILF action? Unless a majority chooses another girl, those two are the choices for Steven.**


	8. The Doc is In

**Author's note: Again apologizing for the cheesy title. It was a close call but it seems we're going for Dr. Maheswaran. But don't worry Jasper fans, she'll get her turn soon enough. On with the smut!**

One rough yet extremely pleasurable night later, Steven wakes up with a satisfied smile, and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl snuggling up to his body. As much as he hated to miss out on cuddling, he knew he needed to get dressed for the day. He raises an eyebrow though as he notices someone is missing.

"Connie?" He gets up slowly, letting the gems sleep and rest as he looked for the girl. His ears perked when he heard the bathroom door open then close.

"Were you looking for me Steven?" Connie asked as she walks over and kisses him, wearing only cream colored panties and one of his shirts.

"Yeah, we're you taking a shower? I was just planning on taking one too."

"Well yes but um...I was...doing a pregnancy test."

"...oh shoot you're right! I-I've been doing it inside you so many times! Is everything okay? D-did I get you pregnant?! Don't worry I promise to be a good father and-"

"Steven calm down! It's negative silly." She pats his head with a chuckle. "But it got me curious, you've definitely cum a lot inside me, and I'm sure I'm not infertile. My best guess is that being part gem did something to your sperm production, maybe you only make artificial cum? I'm not entirely sure. So I had a plan to get it checked out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I'm going to bring you over to my mom and she can do a proper physical on you, and maybe you can give her a semen sample and we can have it tested."

"Oh right your mom is a doctor! This can also be a good way to understand my body more. Just let me hop in the shower and I'll be ready soon enough."

With his morning started, Steven showers up to get cleaned up, gets dressed, eats a nice breakfast of eggs and orange juice to energize him, and finally heads out with Connie to her home to meet with her mother, hoping she's in a good mood.

Priyanka Maheswaran was not necessarily in a good mood today. Work hasn't been very stress free, dealing with so much paperwork dumped on her, cuts on pay for all employees, but worst of all, her own husband has been either too tired or too lazy to fuck her. Last night she was feeling frisky and put on her best set of lingerie to seduce him...only for him to fall asleep before she can even step out and reveal her sexy outfit. She sighs as she tries to forget her problems and get things ready for Connie and her new boyfriend. She was skeptical of the Universe boy when he was younger, but he grew to be an amazing friend to her daughter, and apparently a great boyfriend too. She had this satisfied look and feel around her, making Dr. Maheswaran a bit curious. She shakes her head, trying to get rid of the naughty though as she hears the door open.

"Mom I'm here!" Connie calls out happily as she goes over to give her mother a hug. The two were pretty close together when it came to height and...curviness. The visible difference though is Connie's youth and Priyanka's maturity. Steven made sure to keep his eyes to himself as he goes over and shakes the mother's hand. But just because Steven is being gentlemanly, doesn't mean she has to be. Priyanka takes note of his strong physique yet young and cute face.

"So this is Steven, glad to see you've been making my young daughter happy. She filled me in on the phone about your concerns. While this is unorthodox, I'm fine and perfectly capable to do the testing. Let's step into my side room." She beckons Steven into a room where she has some medical supplies and the necessary items for taking samples. Connie decided to wait outside, worrying she may get in the way of the testing.

"So um, how do we do this?" Steven asked slightly nervous. Priyanka only smiles softly as she takes a seat.

"Simple, strip down."

"R-right." Steven nods as he takes a second to strips down until fully naked, Priyanka biting her bottom lip while her eyes eagerly eat up the sexy view of his strong body and well endowed set of male genitalia.

"Well you certainly seem like a healthy young boy~"

"T-thank you Miss Maheswaran." Steven says shyly as he takes a seat on the examination table.

"So we need to get the semen sample from you. Although you will need to ejaculate it. You can always do it yourself, but I'm sure we can help a better way." She has a subtle smirk on her face as she watches him blush more. He was already used to having sex, but doing something like this still felt embarrassing. He grabs his cock and starts stroking it, his penis visibly growing and hardening on full display for the woman to watch. She rubs her thighs as she watches the hot display of the young man stroking himself in front of her, she knew she was married and this boy was with her daughter, but she fucking needed it.

"Well this won't do at all~"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You're doing it all wrong, let me help you sweetie~" She grins as she gets up and walks over to him, her hips subtly swaying as she wraps a hand around his thick cock and starts rubbing it up and down eagerly. "You shouldn't waste your energy using your own hand, you need a woman to help you release~"

"M-Mrs. Maheswaran, w-we shouldn't-"

"Call me Priyanka sweetheart, or mommy if you prefer~" She giggles lustfully as she jerks off his cock furiously, one hand going down and massaging his balls to try and milk him for his cum.

"I-I don't understand, y-you have a husband, w-why do you want me?"

"Why wouldn't I want you? You're a big dreamboat, besides, my husband hasn't really satisfied me in quote some time, but I'm sure you can, now hush and cum for me~"

Steven groans as he nears his orgasm. Priyanka gets the cup ready for his sample, but was not ready for just how big it would be. Steven's cock fires off load after load of cum into the cup with quite some force, almost knocking it out of her hand. His cum just kept shooting out, coating her hand and the floor with his semen, some even landing on her coat and face. Priyanka's eyes were wide as she looks at the massive mess of his cum, curious as to how this boy had so much to pump out.

"W-well, we have the sample now, and more~" She chuckles and sets aside the cup before slowly stripping off her lab coat, showing she was still wearing the lingerie she had last night, a sexy crimson colored bra and panties, the bra looking ready to snap off her large bust, and the panties almost looking like a thong with how her big ass looked in it. Steven's cock was immediately rock hard once again at the sexy sight, it even looked slightly bigger. "Oh my~ I didn't think my old body could still arouse a young man like you."

"W-what are you talking about? You're not old, you're incredibly sexy!" Steven said as he got up, his hands playing with body and exploring it. "Yes you're a mother, but you have this body that can make any man go crazy. Your husband is missing out Priyanka."

She blushes furiously at his compliments and can only respond with her body, kissing him passionately on the lips while grinding her hips against his cock.

"M-mom!?" Connie was in the doorway, her face red as she looks at the scene before her. Steven breaks away from the kiss embarrassed while looking at Connie, Priyanka only chuckles as she notices Connie's legs rubbing together. She knew her daughter was quite the closet pervert. She gets on her knees and takes Steven's cock, putting it under her bra and trapped between her large breasts while giving the tip a big wet kiss.

"Is something wrong honey?~ Why didn't you tell me about your boyfriend's giant cock?~"

"I-I didn't think-"

"Think what? That your own mother can't get down and dirty?~ I have needs too as a woman, I hope you don't mind me enjoying his cum~" She giggles and suckles on the exposed tip while squeezing her titties up and down his cock, making Steven squirm in pleasure as he gets close to cumming again. Connie didn't know how to respond, unable to stop herself as she reaches under her skirt and panties to rub her excited pussy lips. Priyanka only grins and goes faster on Steven, making him yell out in pleasure and release another massive load of hot cum, this time all over her face and breasts, barely leaving a single spot dry. "So much delicious cum~ I need more~" She moans sexily as she undoes her bra, revealing her big hard nipples and rubbing the warm cum into her skin.

"M-mom, t-that's my cum though."

"Then come and take it~"

Connie huffs and strips down, revealing her wet needy pussy. Priyanka strips down too, showing off her own horny body.

Steven only replied by lifting Connie with ease, setting her legs around his shoulders and eating her out expertly with his skillful tongue, then bending over Priyanka and thrusting his horny cock deep inside her tight pussy. The Maheswaran girls were his to use and he didn't want to stop, their screams of pleasure and sexy moans only fueling his lust. Making them cum once, even if it really hard, wasn't enough for him. He suckles on Priyanka's breasts while he uses Connie's mouth as a toy to fuck with his cock. Afterwards he bends Priyanka against the wall and ravages her tight ass while Connie sucks on his balls while fingering herself. Hours of just continuous sex, only stopping once the two were drenched completely in Steven's cum.

After cleaning up, a satisfied yet slightly sore Priyanka looks over the semen sample.

"Very interesting, the sperm is there, it just seems...stagnant, like it's waiting for something."

"Maybe only if Steven wants to impregnate a girl, then they activate?"

"Possibly, I'll run more tests just in case."

"Alright...so um, we keep this a secret from Dad right?"

"Of course. He may not be good in the sack, but he makes good money." Priyanka chuckles as she continues studying the sample, although now with her relation to Steven, she wouldn't mind getting a few more samples from him.


	9. The Perfect Gem

"Come on Steven!~ I can take one more load...maybe another dozen~"

"Amethyst if I cum anymore inside you, you'll probably revert back into your gem." Steven smiles and kisses Amethyst's belly, admiring at how he came over and over into the gem, making her look 9 months pregnant with how much he pumped into all of her holes.

"No I won't, come on I'm a Quartz, I can take it."

"Not happening cutie, you need to rest." She pets her head as he gets up to get dressing, leaving Amethyst to pout but happily relax with her cum filled form.

Her words though echoed in Steven's head, Quartz gems are usually very strong, which included all Amethysts, Rose Quartzes, and…..Jaspers. He felt slightly saddened as he remembered Jasper, how she refused his help, her last words announcing her missing her Diamond, then corrupted. With these thoughts in mind he slowly fell asleep in bed.

His eyes open again to a strange scene in front of him. He finds himself floating in darkness toward a pink bubble with a gem inside of it. The orange color and shape shape was immediately recognizable.

"Jasper…" He swims in the darkness closer to the bubble and gently grasps it close to him. The scenery around him changes, flashes of images and scenes playing before him. A mysterious large pink gem smiling, a battlefield of gems fighting, a teary Rose quartz fleeing, all that can be found are remains of a pink gem. Next were more familiar scenes, coming to Earth, fighting Garnet, fusing with Lapis, battling Alexandrite, making an army of corrupted gems...then losing. Steven figured out these were Jasper's memories and hugged the gem closer.

"...Jasper, you've been through so much. I know you attacked me and my family but...I know there is good in you. I-I'm not Rose Quartz...she's gone, and made me...I want to show you there is still good here in this world, and you don't have to be alone."

The bubble fades and the gem glows, making an outline of Jasper in front of him, glitching occasionally. Steven walks over to her and gently kisses the gem, pretty much sweetly kissing her nose as well. A bright flash surrounds him and Steven wakes up with a start. He looks around and finds a note next to him.

"Hello Steven, we just went out to get some errands done, and we didn't want to wake you up. We'll be back soon, don't eat too many snacks. From, Pearl.

PS: sorry but you're adorable when you sleep. Garnet and Amethyst wanted a turn too."

Steven looked at the note curiously but then looked down to see his pants down and his cock was recently sucked off, lip stick marks on it. He blushes and goes to clean up, afterwards he goes to try and satiate his curiosity as he heads into the temple, going into the room where all the gems were bubbled. He felt everything was fine until he noticed, he couldn't find Jasper's gem. To the corner he sees something shuffling.

"Jasper?"

A grunt is heard and Jasper shows her face. He was expecting a scowl or face of rage, instead it was a face of frustrated arousal, wearing tattered remnants of her clothing, showing off her larger looking breasts, wide hips, and big butt that seemed to match just fine with her rock hard abs, bulging biceps, and rippling muscles.

"Y-you, I heard you speaking to me, t-then you got rid of that weird disease. I woke up a-and my body was like this! It feels like my body is on fire!" She pants heavily as one hand automatically goes to squeeze and grope her breasts, another going down to rub her pussy lips through her clothing. Steven only blushes furiously and feels his cock immediately harden in his pants, demanding for attention. Jasper eyes the bulge hungrily and pounces over to him, undoing his pants and underwear to free his giant cock. "T-this appendage? Is it the antidote? My body wants it so bad~ damn you Rose Quartz, I'll take it by force!~" Steven was too astonished to respond or try to make her stop as Jasper immediately shoves his fat cock in her mouth, sucking on it eagerly. It was a strange sight, the once fearsome warrior now sucking his cock like the most incredible slut in existence, her tongue swirling around the tip and her plump lips moving up and down his shaft. Steven just wanted more, but then Jasper suddenly stopped.

"T-this isn't working, I-I just feel myself getting hotter and wanting more~ T-tell me Rose! Where's the cure!? D-do you hear- Mmph!" She's cut off as Steven grabs her head and shoves his cock all the way down her throat. He pulls on her hair as he ravages her her face with his cock. He just felt so powerful for some reason, he couldn't stop his body as he uses her for his own pleasure.

'What is this? Why do I feel so strong yet so weak to him and his appendage? I-I just feel like he is the one to control me, I need more!~' Jasper thought to herself as she grabs his hips and sucks off Steven as hard as she can as he fucks her face.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" Steven cries out as he goes faster. Jasper didn't understand what he was talking about but she wanted it. Steven roars in pleasure as he cums hard in her mouth and down her throat, feeding the gem all of his hot thick cum. Jasper moans loudly and happily drinks up all of his cum before slowly pulling her mouth off and kissing his shaft.

"T-there, d-do you feel better?" Steven asked in a slightly tired voice, albeit still with his cock rock hard.

"K-kinda, b-but I need more Steven~" Her eyes widen after saying his name, but just seemed to brush it off as she strips down to reveal her soaking wet pussy. Steven was about to ask her why she said his name but was cut off as she sexily gets on all fours and shakes her behind at him. "Please~ Fuck me~"

Steven wasted no time as he climbed on top of her and shoves his thick cock into her pussy, causing her to shriek in pleasure. Steven felt like a wild animal, thrusting wildly into her, the powerful gem now his bitch to use as he pleased. The lewd wet slaps of their hips connecting as Steven pounds her pussy relentlessly, Jasper feeling her mind going blank as her tongue hangs out. She moans as she feels his cock twitch more inside her, signaling he was near his release.

"Cum inside me!~ Give me every last drop!" Steven nods and bites down on her shoulder as he gives one last thrusting, balls deep inside her tight pussy and filling her with tons of his hot semen, watching her belly visibly grow from the seed being pumped inside her. Jasper almost passes out as she falls forward, her ass in the air.

"F-finally, I have a purpose again~ I-I understand more Steven." She looks at him with loving yet lust filled eyes. "Whatever was in your cum or part of the dream thing, I now understand you're not Rose...you're someone new...a new master for me." She says with a blush.

"Well I'm glad to have you join me, I'll be there to love you just like the others."

"J-just don't expect me to bottom like this all the time, I'm still the perfect warrior."

"Of course, but when we're not fighting, you're mine~" Steven walks over and kisses her cheek, giving her butt a light smack, causing it to jiggle and make her moan. "Speaking of fighting, I'm gonna need something from you~"

"Steven! We're back!" Pearl calls out as she warps back into the temple with Garnet, Amethyst, Lapis, and Peridot behind her. She looks around for Steven, but heard a familiar sound nearby. She looks to his bed to Steven buttfucking a tied up familiar gem. "J-Jasper?"

"Oh hey Pearl! Sorry, I wanted to keep this as a surprise, but that can wait for later. Isn't there something you want to say sweetie?~" Steven says teasingly as he lifts up Jasper by the hair and reveals her shameful submissive form to the group.

"I-I'm so sorry for all the horrible things I've done, I know I can't make it up to you all, b-but I want to at least try~" Jasper says in a breathy voice, trying not to lose any composure she had left while Steven had his fat cock in her ass. The gems were of course hesitant at first, but the offer was too good to refuse. With mischievous grins they join in with Steven, already thinking of ways to play with the new gem.

 **Thank you for all the feedback of the last chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, now I'm onto creating the chapters of, "The Homeworld Ark." Steven shares his sexual prowess with the inhabitants of Homeworld, including Holly Blue, many Peridots and Amethysts, not to mention the Diamonds and their Pearls. Enjoy!**


	10. Kidnapping

"...hmm?" Steven slowly opens his eyes, feeling something off with his bedding arrangements…and this was definitely not his bedroom. There he was, strapped on an examination table, in a strange room with green walls and familiar technology surrounding him.

"Okay….AAAHH! No! This is not the time to panic, I need to think this through, what happened to me?" He tries to remember the events before waking. It was a blur, but he remembers after a particularly fun night with his harem, he saw a green light glowing outside. Afterwards everything went by too fast for him to remember. His head perks up as he hears the door opening. Coming up to him was the familiar form of Peridot… Or a Peridot and several different Amethysts to be exact.

"Here we have a strange and rare human breed, the Fornicatis! It has the distinct ability to reproduce with several of humans of the opposite gender, and has recently shown signs of attempting to do the same with gems!" The Amethysts, and with closer inspection, some Jaspers, and a Carnelian, look curiously at Steven, eyes wide. "Yes, I personally feel great pride in knowing I was able to capture such a subject, he will be a great present for the Diamonds."

"Present!? W-wait don't I get a say in this?" Steven finally speaks up, not very interested in being some toy...at least not without his consent.

"Ah, it seems the test subject has finally awakened." The Peridot says with a smug smile. "Resistance is to be expected, as this rare breed are extremely loyal, and will only look for more potential mates when given permission. But with some 'persuasion' we can easily sway him to our side. That is what you gems are for today." The Peridot walks closer to Steven before immediately stripping him of all clothing, revealing his flaccid yet still impressive shaft and cum filled testicles. Steven blushes furiously as he notices the gems staring, unable to do anything but futilely struggle in the binds as his genitals were exposed for them all to see.

"I believe you all were instructed on how to stimulate his reproduction rod, so begin." A drooling Amethyst was brave enough to step forward and gingerly lick Steven's penis, causing him to gasp in surprise. The Quartz gems blush lightly as they look at their fellow Amethyst continue, getting more confident in her ministrations as Steven's cock was soon fully erect in front of them.

"I-it's so big~ The taste is amazing~" The Amethyst began deepthroating Steven's dick eagerly, sucking and bobbing her head up and down furiously. The bystanding gems could barely contain themselves as they proceed to join in. Carnelian used her small size to her advantage as she started sucking on Steven's big balls with her warm mouth. A familiar skinny Jasper blushes softly as she gently holds Steven's head and kisses him passionately. The combination of sensations was driving Steven insane, he so desperately wanted to be freed, not to escape anymore, but to hug the sexy gems closer, to feel them up, to pleasure them, but instead he was stuck there as his cock was toyed with.

"Keep going~ I think he's finally starting to change loyalties~" The Peridot's grin falters though as the binds start to break, Steven's gem glowing as he finally frees his arms. With an aggravated face, he grabs onto the Amethyst's head and began facefucking her. The gems look with furious blushes as their ally is now having her mouth ravaged by the human.

"H-he's so rough with her...I-it looks kinda fun~" It looked even more tantalizing though as Steven roars out in pleasure and releases a massive load of cum deep in her mouth, his semen overflowing and spilling all over her face. Steven pulls out to coat her sexy face with the rest of his cum, the Quartz's face painted white with his semen.

"T-that's w-what you get for trying to take advantage of me." Steven says in a passive aggressive voice, looking down at the blissful face of the recently facefucked Amethyst. He then looks toward the Peridot who talked about him as if he was just a pet.

"Eep! Y-you gems deal with him! I'll get support!" The Peridot scampers out of the room, leaving only Steven with the Quartz gems, which he was beginning to recognize.

"Wait a minute...you gems...Famethyst?"

Skinny Jaser looks at Steven curiously. "Huh? Only one gem called us that… Wait. You're the kid who was with the small Amethyst! W-we're so sorry about earlier, w-we didn't know it was you."

"I-it's bad no matter which human you do it to...but you did help us escape those years ago, so I won't hold it against you...um, sorry about getting rough there." He apologized to the cum covered Amethyst, who only winks at him and not so subtly shakes her hips.

"Don't worry, we can forgive you….as long as you promise to give us the same treatment~"

Steven only looks at the gems in surprise as they all walk closer to Steven, eager to try out his cock.

"So the human breaks out and starts assaulting the Amethyst! If anyone can stop him, I know you can, Holly Blue Agate."

"Oh please, if I can handle those Earth made gems, a human should be no problem."

The domineering blue gem sneers as she opens the door, then gasps in surprise at the scene before her.

"Harder! I-I may not be as curvy as the other gems, b-but I can take it all~"

"Don't worry Skinny, I know you can, your sexy body is mine~" Steven smirks as he grabs both of the Jasper's arms and pulls them back as he fucks her doggystyle, his cock making an obscene bulge in abdomen with every hard thrust. Surrounding the two are the exhausted cum filled and coated previously fucked gems, Carnelian drooling on the floor with her ass in the air, her pussy dripping with fresh loads of semen. Skinny cries out in pleasure as Steven finally gives her one more massive release of cum, her belly visibly expanding as he fills her with every drop of cum he can give her.

"W-what is going on here!?" Holly Blue yells out, finally grabbing Steven's attention, but the other gems too content with their cum filled positions to move. "You worthless gems allow yourselves to be used by a filthy human so easily? Pathetic. If you want something to be done right, you have to do it yourself." The Agate frowns as she summons her whip, lashing at the exhausted Quartz gems.

"Hey leave them alone!" Steven kisses and gently lets Skinny down on the ground before glaring at Holly.

"Oh don't worry, you're next human." She raises her whip once more to strike, only to struggle as she finds herself in a full nelson. She looks behind herself to see an angry Amethyst grabbing her. The other gems rise to their feet, furious expressions on their faces as they walk over to the Agate.

"I-it's as I feared! He managed to sway the loyalties of these gems, so now they are trying to protect him. This is far out of my control!" The Peridot runs out of the room fearfully, leaving Holly to struggle as she was stripped down in front of Steven.

"It's payback time Holly Blue~" Skinny says with a mischievous grin as she tosses away the whip, going over to Steven and stroking his still hard cock.

"Come on master, fuck her hard!~" Carnelian shouts out eagerly as she helps the gems spread Holly's legs and reveal her pristine pussy.

"L-let go of me you dumb rocks!" The Agate tries to fight back, but the multiple Quartz gems had her pinned down.

"I guess it's time to teach you some manners~" Steven grins as he gets in position, rubbing his thick cock against her pussy lips before finally penetrating her. Holly lets out a sharp cry of pleasure, not used to the intense new feelings.

"S-stop! I-I refuse to b-be some used by some lower species! Ah!~" Holly couldn't hide her enjoyment of Steven's skilled sexual prowess, his hands massaging her wide hips, his cock hitting the deepest part of her nether regions, her buttocks being repeatedly smacked by not one him but the other revenge seeking Famethyst members.

"Just give in Holly Blue, it feels so much better to let him take control~"

"N-no, I-I-" She screams loudly as her use finally climaxes, now falling for Steven.

"Naughty girl, I didn't even get to cum." Steven pulls his cock out of her, smacking her face gently with his erection. Holly whimpers as she immediately latches onto his cock, sucking hungrily on his shaft, letting her saliva coat the entire rod.

"I-I'm so sorry my master, please use me however you see fit~" She walks over to the nearest wall and sticks her out to him, shaking her massive ass and wide hips enticingly. Steven grins as he smacks her ass firmly with a hand before giving a hard thrust, shoving his horny cock deep into her tight puckered ass. The Quartz gems give teasing cat calls at Holly Blue as she proceeds to have her ass fucked by the human. Every cute sound of submission, every jiggle of her ass and breasts, the lewd look on her face, it all contributed to pushing Steven over the edge as he finally cums hard deep inside her ass, filling her with all of his white hot seed, then pulling out to give her booty a nice coating of cum.

"T-too good~" Holly pants heavily as she leans against the walls, her legs shaking as she tries to stay standing after the rough fucking.

"As fun as this was, I need to get back to my home. I promise to visit you all." He made sure to give a loving kiss to all of the Famethyst as he leaves the room. As Steven runs out, he hears other gems around the corner. Unfortunately Steven now realized he ran out without his clothes, butt naked on a spaceship...that sounds like a strange movie title. Either way, he takes a gamble and goes into the next room, not seeing the Diamond insignia in the center of it.


	11. Diamonds and Pearls

Now having successfully escaped the guards, Steven lets a sigh of relief as he looks around the room. As he surveys the room, he sees four large chairs circling the center, each of a different color. One yellow, one blue, one white, and one pink. Steven felt as if there was some large significance to this place, but his pondering was put to a halt as he heard the doors opening once more.

"So you see, that it why Yellow Diamond is the best diamond, which makes me the best Pearl~" A Yellow Pearl says smugly as she walks into the room, accompanied by a blue Pearl.

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinion...even if it incredibly wrong." Blue Pearl says with a hint of a smile on her face, ignoring Yellow's scowl. The smile disappears though as she looks directly at the naked human in the room. It was hard to tell her expression with her hair covering her eyes, but it was easy enough to see that she was blushing furiously.

"What are you so silent about now?" She looks in her direction and immediately blushes as well. "W-what is this!? A-a human in the Diamond council room!?"

"I-i'm sorry! I didn't know this place was so important! I was trying to find a way to get back home!"

"Your excuses mean nothing! Once we report this to the Diamonds, you'll be blasted into space." Yellow Pearl walks to a control panel near the door, about to set off an alarm until Steven grabs her from behind and pulls her away. "Hey! L-let me go!"

"Sorry, but I can't have you call the Diamonds!"

"Blue, attack it!"

"Um, I-I don't think I can, this might be the Fornicatis human, the one that was supposed to be the Diamonds' present. If we damage him then we can get in lots of trouble." Whether this was true or not, Blue was enjoying the amusing sight of the flustered Pearl being grappled by the human.

"T-the Fornicatis? Ugh, t-then it m-must be too energized or something...w-we have to calm it down before it makes a mess of the room." Yellow blushes harder as she bites her lower lip and grinds her perky ass against Steven's cock.

"Ah, w-wait-" Steven wanted to let her go, but he couldn't risk her raising the alarm. Yellow Pearl huffs as she continued her grinding, Steven's hardening cock soon slipping between her soft thighs and rubbing against her pussy lips as his erection grew longer and thicker.

"F-fuck~ Why does it have to be so big?~" She whimpers as she grinds her pussy and butt more against Steven's dick, trying as fast as she can to make him cum. "H-hurry up and cum, i-it's not like I want your semen, i-i just don't want you too h-horny for the Diamonds." Then she momentarily thought of Steven pounding Yellow Diamond's pristine pussy, causing the Pearl to become more excited, her pussy getting visibly wetter through her skin tight outfit. Blue Pearl meanwhile smiles softly, her hand reaching down to lightly rub her own pussy.

"I-I can't just cum on command." Steven says weakly as he thrusts with his hips, humping Yellow's cute butt more and fucking her thighs more roughly, his cock grinding more against her sensitive pussy and pre cum escapes the tip.

"N-no excuses, j-just hurry up and give me your cum~" Yellow Pearl says while cutely panting with her tongue out. She leans against the nearest thing, which happened to be Yellow Diamonds chair, as Steven has his way with her posterior. Steven yells out in pleasure as he finally cums hard, his cock spurting warm cum all over Yellow Pearl's butt, thighs, and the outside of her pussy. Unfortunately some cum even landed on the side of the chair. Yellow Pearl pants softly as she had her own mini orgasm just from Steven humping her.

"T-there, a-are you satisfied now?~"

"He might be satisfied, but I certainly am not." Steven and the Pearls freeze as they slowly look to the source of the voice. A slightly angry looking Yellow Diamond with her arms crossed, and a lightly blushing Blue Diamond looking at the mess of cum Steven made.

"M-my Diamond!" Yellow Pearl moves away from Steven, trying to look obedient and professional, although it's difficult to pull off a look of professionalism when covered in cum.

"Don't even try to talk your way out of this. Just prepare to take your punishment like a proper gem." Yellow Diamond walks over, her tall domineering presence even making Steven stand still. The Diamond picks up her Pearl with each, then immediately strips her of her clothes. "Since you were so greedy as to try my new human, I suppose you don't mind taking its roughest behavior." She gives the Pearl a light yet firm smack to her behind, being mindful of her strength though so it didn't poof the Pearl, but make her squeal loudly in pain, embarrassment, and Diamond sets her Pearl down on the floor, on all fours and her ass in the air, wet pussy exposed to Steven.

"F-fuck, s-sorry um, Pearl." Steven knew that if he didn't follow with the Diamonds commands, he could probably raise too much suspicion and the gems may try to kill him. With little choice and a raging erection, Steven gets behind the Pearl and rubs his cock against her pussy lips before finally thrusting it deep inside. Yellow Pearl screams out in pleasure as the thick rod spreads her insides and fucks her.

"Oh my, this is quite the interesting specimen." Blue Diamond notes as she looks at Steven's movements, the way his cock goes in and out of the Pearl's body, her own Pearl whimpering softly as she gets hornier every second she watches it. "Pearl, I-I want you to join in, e-encourage the human to be rougher with his actions." Blue Pearl blushes harder but nods and walks over to the fucking duo, slowly stripping to reveal her own beautiful naked body and wet pussy. She gets on her knees and suckles on Steven's big cum packed testicles as he pounds Yellow Pearl to the Diamonds amusement.

"P-please!~ Mercy, I-it's too much, I'm gonna cum so hard, his cock is ruining my pussy!~" Yellow Pearl keeps screaming in pleasure as she's fucked hard by Steven's cock. The simultaneous pleasure to his erection and balls soon making the human cum incredibly hard into the Pearl, her belly filling up visibly with his thick creamy semen.

"As tempting as it is to make you fuck her more, I think I'll be kind and let her rest. You may move on to the blue Pearl if you wish. Is that okay with you Blue?"

"Yes, in fact I'd love nothing more." The Diamonds smile as they see Blue Pearl squeak nervously as Steven pounces on her, kissing her lips passionately and quickly thrusting his horny cock deep inside her pussy. "He doesn't seem to ever run out of stamina~"

"M-my Diamonds!~ H-he's too good, I-I feel like I'm gonna shatter from pleasure!~" Blue Pearl drools on the floor as her pussy is ravaged by Steven, her tight pussy milking his cock for everything he has to give. Steven leans his head low to start suckling on her stiff nipples, the extra pleasure to much for her to handle as she finally cums hard all over Steven's cock, making him cry out in pleasure and spurt tons of hot cum deep inside of her, pumping load after load of cum into her.

With both pearls on the floor and full of cum, the Diamonds were impressed of their new human's sexual prowess. Especially since Steven's cock was still rock hard and wanting more.

"It seems we'll need to step in. I normally object to shape shifting, but I'd rather not destroy my new toy. Wouldn't you agree Blue?~" Yellow Diamond smirks as her body glows until she was just a head taller than Steven, completely naked with her voluptuous mature body on full display, Blue Diamond blushing heavily as she used her hands to cover her big stiff nipples. Steven could barely hold himself back as he started with Yellow and walks over to her, kissing her passionately while his skilled tongue explores her mouth. Yellow can barely keep up with him, her pussy dripping and aching for pleasure ass he makes out with the human. Blue shyly walks over before getting into her knees, her face at level with his crotch and giving his cock a big wet kiss, her plump lips wrapping around his shaft before beginning to suck hard on it.

"Enough with the teasing~ You're mine now~" Yellow gently pushes Steven down before getting on top of him, easing herself down onto his thick cock as Steven becomes the first human to enjoy not one, but two sexy Diamonds. Yellow grins as she begins riding Steven cowgirl style, her massive breasts bouncing in his face while her firm fat ass slaps down on his lap. Steven groans loudly in pleasure as he bucks his hips in sync with her bouncing. Blue was content with watching, but Yellow was having none of that as she pulls her sister over to make out with her passionately and to tease Steven more.

"I-I can't take it!" Steven knew it was a risky move, but he couldn't control his lust as he grabs onto Yellow's wide hips and starts fucking her pussy as if she were just a sex toy for him to use. Yellow Diamond had a face of pure pleasure, gritting her teeth as she fails to hold back her moans. Steven grunts as he finally cums, pumping Yellow with one of his huge hot loads of semen directly into her pristine pussy.

"S-sister? Are you okay?" Blue asks her concerned.

"J-just, heavenly~" Yellow could barely speak before finally pulling off of Steven's cock and falling onto the floor. Steven pants heavily as he looks to Blue Diamond, tired from all of the sex but unable to resist doing more.

"I-I don't just want sex human, I-I want more~" Blue carefully walks over to Steven before kissing his lips, not one of just lust, but a desperate desire for love too. Steven was eager to give her what she wanted, kissing back as his big yet gentle hands grope and massage her sexy body, pulling at her nipples, groping and squeezing her curves, giving a light smack to her big butt, and his cock rubbing against her moistening pussy lips. Steven took his time, gently pushing his throbbing erection into her tight love tunnel, every inch penetrating her magnificent form and making her moan out toward the heavens.

"Y-yes!~ Give me your love!~" Blue kisses his face repeatedly as she bounces lightly in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck as she enjoys every millisecond of their lovemaking. Steven gently nipped her neck, leaning his head down to suckle on her sensitive nipples, one of his hands going down to play with her clit and make her scream more.

"I-I'm gonna cum!~" Steven announced as his thrusting increased in speed.

"Pour it all inside me!~ breed me like one of your human women, make me yours!~" Her tongue hangs out of her mouth as she orgasms, her pussy tightening around Steven's cock as he spurts load after load of his hot seed directly into her, Blue eagerly milking him for every last drop. She kisses him one last time, her lips mashing against his before she passes out from pleasure, a content smile on her face.

"T-that was...amazing~ but I can't stay here...I still have everyone on Earth."

"Maybe I can help with that." Steven looks to the source of the voice and sees not just any Pearl, but his Pearl.

"Pearl! How did you find me?"

"You think we stood by as you were kidnapped? It was difficult but Peridot thankfully was able to pinpoint the ship and was able to bring it back to Earth with a fake distress signal. I'll spare the details of hijacking the ship and flying over here, because I think we should leave before any of these gems wake up."

"R-right...just one thing though."

"I can't believe this. The one human to actually be interesting to me and now gone." Yellow Diamond huffs, back to her original form and attire as she and Blue look over a note they found after waking up.

"Sorry for having to leave, but I can't abandon the gems and people I care about. Maybe you can visit Earth sometime and we can peacefully get along, then I'll be more than happy to give you all another fun time. From, Steven."

"Oh can't we just forget the war and go back with him, please Yellow?" Blue Diamond begs with a cute pout.

"I'll consider it, maybe put up a temporary truce...as long as he keeps me satisfied~" Yellow grins as she looks at the map of the Galaxy and a picture of Earth, once extremely hated but now with a redeemable asset.

 **Well this took a while, but I'm glad to say Steven has made it, and properly fucked some Homeworld gems. Now as he goes back to Earth, there are still many women that may fall under his charm. Although I am having some trouble. I have a problem trying to choose between Mystery Girl, and Centipeetle. Another problem is that, both character don't have much information for me to write with. It would be weird writing, "Mystery Girl writhed in pleasure as Steven fucked her" instead of using a real name. While I will be uncorrupting Centi, I don't know what gem she will be recognized as. I want to say Emerald, but I feel that's too easy. So what I would like you all to do is vote which of the two you would like to see in the next chapter, and give suggestions of what their true names are, and maybe some details of their identity so I have more to work with. Thank you all, and I hope you enjoy.**


	12. No Mystery In Bed

**Thank you very much everyone for your input. From what I can tell, Mystery Girl or Sheena has been chosen. But don't worry Centi fans, she'll get her turn in the future.**

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this."

"Trust me Pearl, you look beautiful. You're going to have a great night with her." Steven encourages his lovely looking Pearl before kissing her cheek, causing her to blush. Pearl currently had teal lipstick on her gentle lips, and wore a simple yet beautiful flowy seafoam green dress. Currently she was getting ready for a big date. She may love being with Steven, but after her meeting with Sheena, she knew she couldn't just stay away from her. Fortunately Steven was more than happy to help her, wanting to spread love everywhere. His pep talk though was cut short as he hears a knocking on the door.

"Oh it must be her! I'll go greet her."

"S-Steven wait I'm not ready!"

Steven runs over to the front door, although quickly made sure he had his clothes on. One time he opened the door when Connie came over for sword practice, and he forgot that he was butt naked. Of course this led to different 'sword training'. Steven nods as he sees he was currently fully dressed, then opens the door. In the doorway was the seductive yet mysterious Sheena, with her wild large pink hair, a low cut white top with the logo of an obscure band that noticeably was stretched out by the human's impressively large bosom, and ripped jeans that hugged her wide hips. Pink lipstick on her plump lips, she looks to Steven and blushes lightly before coughing.

"Um, hey is Pearl here?"

"Sheena! Great to finally meet you face to face. Pearl is just finishing getting ready. Come on Pearl!"

Sheena's attention was ripped from the handsome lad as her eyes widen at the sight of Pearl walking over, adorably blushing hard while her hands nervously play with the hem of her dress.

"Wow. You look amazing Pearl." Sheena states with a sweet smile, walking over and kissing Pearl's cheek. This only makes Pearl more flustered then smiling.

"T-thank you." She takes a deep breath, feeling more confident. "I hope we have lots of fun!" She gently wraps her arms around Sheena's bigger arm before they finally head out. Steven wipes away a tear as Pearl leaves.

"They grow up so fast."

Pearl and Sheena went out onto the bigger woman's motorcycle, riding through the night and enjoying the wind. Later on they enjoy a pleasant picnic in a beautiful secret meadow that Pearl would go to in order to relax. In the past, it was a space she shared with Rose, but she felt Sheena would appreciate it just as much. While Pearl normally didn't enjoy eating, she couldn't pass up eating at least one strawberry from their meal. What Pearl didn't realize was that her time with Steven, and the many lewd endeavors they have been a part of seemed to have become a subconscious part of her. As she takes the strawberry, she lightly sucks on the sweet fruit before taking a soft bite, the juices squirting softly on her lips. Sheena blushes hotly as she watches Pearl, never realizing fruit can look so enticing on another person.

After the picnic they go to ride the motorcycle again, but unfortunately the area was prone to strong winds. Pearl squeaks as the wind blows at her dress from behind, causing her dress to lift up high and give Sheena quite the sight. Pearl's cream colored sexy round butt adorned by light blue lacy panties, completely exposed as the cold wind blows. Once the wind dies down, Pearl hurriedly pushes down her dress, her blue green blush all over her face. Sheena had no idea how to react, only blushing furiously with a stoic expression.

"I-I'm sorry, these winds can be so strong at random intervals. L-let's get going." With the couple embarrassed and aroused, they get back into the motorcycle and drive off. Back at the temple, Sheena was about to drop off Pearl until the gem gently grasped her hand. "Um, w-would you like to...come inside?~" Sheena was surprised at Pearl's forwardness, but no one could resist the half lidded sexy look of lust Pearl had on her face.

"Oh my stars!~" Pearl screams out in pleasure as Sheena's skilled tongue works her magic, maneuvering with ease as it explores the inside of her wet pussy, Sheena fingering herself as she listens to the harmonious moans and screams elicited from Pearl. "T-this is fantastic~ I-I don't know how I can get any better~"

"I think I may know how~" Sheena raises an eyebrow as she hears someone behind her, but then just squeaks and moans loudly in surprise as something thick and hot penetrates her soaking wet pussy, making her moan loudly and double her efforts on Pearl's pussy. Pearl screens in pleasure, her vision adjusting as she looks to see her young man Steven taking the initiative and ravaging her date's cunt as hard as he can.

"S-Steven?! W-what are you, ah~ doing?"

"Garnet said that if I joined in, it could help your date be much more fun and leave you both extremely happy!" Steven smiles happily as he grabs Sheena's wide hips and began pounding her harder and faster. Sheena couldn't think straight, her body working on its own, her pussy tightening around the handsome man's cock, and her tongue swirling inside her sexy beautiful date's pussy.

"W-well she seems to be right once again~ I-I'm close to cumming!~" Pearl screams in pleasure, her hips shaking as she finally reaches her climax, her love juices squirting onto Sheena's tongue.

"Don't tell me you're done already Pearl, didn't you teach me it's always good to return kindness and love?~" Steven grins as he lifts up Sheena into the air and began ravaging her tight pussy harder and faster with the help of gravity, Pearl getting a show of Steven's cock sliding in and out of her tight cunt.

"Fuck!~ W-why is this kid so good?~" Sheena thought out loud as she had mini orgasms with every inhumanly pleasurable thrust into her pussy. She thought it couldn't possibly get any better, but then she was greeted with the sight of Pearl diving in and licking and kissing the area where Steven's cock entered Sheena, Pearl doing an exceptional job of using her tongue to tease Sheena's clit and worships Steven's shaft and heavy testicles.

"I have to be honest Sheena, I've been f-fucking with Steven for quite some time, and I really was hoping you would join us. I promise you will feel pleasure every day~ you don't have to make a decision now, but we'll give you a taste of what you will get by joining.~ Finish her off Steven!~"

"Of course Pearl~" Steven reaches around and spreads Sheena's legs wider so he can have more access to fuck her. His cock speared the deepest parts of her pussy, the tip hitting her cervix and making a large bulge in her stomach with every hard thrust. Sheena couldn't hold herself back anymore, with a dazed blissful look on her face and her eyes rolling up, she screams out into the air from the pure ecstasy as she finally cums, her pussy tightening and seeming to try and pull Steven's cock deeper inside her, while Pearl eagerly lapped up her juices. However, it was far from over as her next bout of pleasure would be coming in a few seconds. The feeling of her tight pussy clenching and milking Steven's cock, pushed the young man over the edge as his cock pulsates and began firing massive spurts of his hot delectable sticky seed directly into Sheena, effectively painting her insides white and bringing her to another intense orgasm.

Sheena lays on the bed, face down and ass up with her overflowing cum filled pussy on full display, her mouth drooling lightly as she tried to regain her senses.

"Whoops, I think we went a little overboard on her." Steven chuckles softly, rubbing the back of his head before letting out a small gasp, then looking down to see Pearl looking up at him with her lust filled eyes as she gives his cock a big wet kiss.

"I'm sorry for being greedy Steven, but I'm still horny~"

"No problem Pearl, it's my pleasure~" Steven happily pounces on Pearl, eliciting an adorable squeak from her as he began fucking her exactly as she liked it, tender and loving, but rough and passionate as well, all in complete view of Sheena.

 **I can't believe it, 100 followers and favorites for this story, I'm completely astonished. I'm glad so many of you are enjoying this story. Thank you all so much. And who's ready for Memorial Day? More Steven Universe equals more ideas for chapters. Heck, I'm tempted to even try Aquamarine (as a shortstack, not a loli, don't worry) and Topaz, but I'm gonna wait to see what info they're gonna offer in the special first. Next chapter should be Centipeetle and her crew, or Nephrite as so many of you suggested, thanks again btw. And other plans include Ruby and Sapphire, then maybe attempt fusions. Until next time, I hope you all manage to enjoy.**


	13. Centi's gift

Another day of immense pleasure within the temple of the crystal gems. After the glorious threesome between Steven, Pearl, and Sheena, said beautiful woman grew to be closer. While they loved having Steven during their bouts of lovemaking, they of course went out on their own to enjoy each other's company. While normally Steven had other women to make love to, they were currently busy. Garnet and Amethyst were introducing the newly reformed Jasper to Lapis and Peridot, which of course was possibly gonna end messy in either a good or bad way. Connie meanwhile was out on a trip to celebrate graduation with her parents. This allowed Steven to take some time to relax and go to visit a certain 'Chaaps' loving gem.

"Centi? Are you here?" He put his hand against the moss covered interior of the ship, looking for any sign of the green gem and her crew, a bag of chips in hand. Little did he know that something was stalking him from above, skittering on the ceiling as it observes its new prey. Before Steven could react, the creature pounced. A rip is heard as the brutality is revealed...the poor bag of chips ripped open by none other than Centipeedle as she joyously consumed the salty snack.

"Centi! You scared me!...oh I can't stay mad at you." Steven happily hugs the corrupted gem, his hand stroking her hair comfortingly as she dines on her snack. With said chips consumed, the green gem nuzzles Steven's large and strong but still very cuddly body. "Say, Centi...I want you to stay still for a second. I'm not sure if this will work a second time but I'll be darned if I don't try." His hands gently hold her head, her singular eye looking at Steven curiously before he closes in to kiss said eye, small sparkles of light emitting from the contact. Centi visibly shakes and shudders as her body glows green and white before her body slowly began to shift in shape. Her body first looked as if it was going to change into the half cured form from the past, but her body continued changing until the light finally dies down. Before Steven was a light green skinned gem looking at him with wide eyes, her hair still long, messy and white. Her body was adorned with a black skintight looking suit, almost like a space pilot outfit. With that suit though, it gave Steven little to the imagination as he noticed her supple breasts, round butt, and even outlining a clear cameltoe between her thighs.

"C-centi? Is that you?"

"Steven? I-I'm not a Centipeetle...I-I'm Nephrite! I remember it all! Oh thank you Steven!" She pounces onto the Universe boy and kisses him passionately on his lips, her body grinding up against his, causing him to easily begin growing excited.

"Hmm? What's this hard thing?~" Grateful and curious over her new body, she slowly unzips the suit and allows her sexy body to be exposed for Steven to enjoy. Steven could only stare as he looked at every curve of her body as she strips. She licks her lips as she looks at the massive tent in his pants before stripping him down to free his cock. She wraps her hand around his shaft before jerking him off furiously as she pulls his head closer for a passionate session of kissing. Fortunately he didn't have to worry about any acidic saliva as he kisses her back. He reaches over to return the favor as his hands grope her firm butt and squeeze it teasingly. Nephrite pulls away only to lick her lips as she pounces on top of Steven, her clothes disappearing with a green tinted flash before she slams her butt down on top of him, shoving his thick cock inside her. With an eager grin, she began riding Steven's cock as fast as she can.

"I-it's too good~ I'm glad to be doing this with you Steven, and my 'sisters' will appreciate it too~"

Steven groans in pleasure as he bucks his hips up from below to return the favor.

"I'm glad too...but wait, what do you mean by sisters?"

"Don't you remember? I wasn't here on my own~" Just as she says it, other Nephrites fully healed come out of hiding, fully naked with slightly different body types, all with visibly wet pusdies as they watch the naughty display between their captain and the kind hybrid.

"Well it's a good thing I've been working on my stamina." Steven quips with a light chuckle before grunting and delivering a massive load directly into Nephrites awaiting pussy. It was clear there would only be more to come.

 **Special Chapter x2 bonus!**

What are the odds of getting kidnapped again? Well for Steven Universe, they're actually pretty high considering he's been getting kidnapped since he was a baby, even by his own guardians. But that's besides the point.

As of now, Steven wakes up naked, so far pretty normal, but his arms and legs bound, again not too far from the average life, but said limbs trapped in a large yellow fusion, and there's where the difference shows itself.

Steven cranes his neck up to look at the once again stoic faced Topaz. "What the? Wait I remember you!"

"Now what are you talking about human?"

Steven looks forward to see the smug grin on the small yet devilish Aquamarine. "We've never seen you before."

"You seriously don't remember me?" Steven asks curiously.

"I'm pretty sure a high class gem such as myself would remember something as important as a creature with strange qualities such as yourself. Yes me and my associate have come to Earth before and took some humans, but you weren't one of them….although you do look similar to this strange Steven human. But that's not the point. My new task is to capture a specific human, that being you, that escaped the Diamonds' species research institute. Your body has a strange quality about it, mostly this!~" She grins as her white gloved hand fondles Steven's currently flaccid dick and big balls. Of course said fondling was enough stimuli to make his traitorous penis begin to grow erect.

"This is quite the strange tool. We wanted to observe it closely, but then you escaped and ravaged several gems with it. The diamonds said they resisted your advances and tried to capture you, but then you hypnotized them and had your way with their glorious bodies!" Aquamarine stated in an accusatory tone.

"W-what!? That's not true, they consented!" Steven argued back, only for Aquamarine to firmly squeeze his Vick and shut him up.

"Then you attempted to escape, but what you didn't know is that we knew humans always return to Earth, so it was simply a matter of finding your energy signature and catching you in your sleep."

"Well you have me… what are you gonna do?"

"Out orders are to take you back to Homeworld...but I will of course take some liberties and punish you for your misbehavior first~"

Aquamarine grins as she strokes his cock up and down slowly until he was fully erect in front of her. She then slowly turns around and showed off her impressive rear.

"Other gems like to try and mock Aquamarines by calling them small. Yes we have short statures, but I assure you, we are stacked in the right places~"

She smirks teasingly as she smacks her own ass, causing it to jiggle and bounce in full view for Steven, letting him admire her humongous bubblebutt before she slams her hips down, completely wrapping his rock hard cock between her incredibly soft asscheeks with even the tip hidden from view. "Mmm~ Your cock is my prisoner~" She winks at him and starts bouncing up and down on his cock at a tortuously slow pace, occasionally stopping just to shake her hips side to side and slap his cock around with her fat ass.

Steven grits his teeth as he tries to remain calm and not bow to her will, albeit it felt like a losing battle as her sexy butt starts bouncing furiously and smacking against his lap lewdly. "You can't resist forever~ Give up and cum~" Aquamarine said with a smug smile, feeling his cock twitch as he finally blows his load, Steven's cock throbbing and blasting out hot cum like a volcano as his semen almost covers every last bit of Aquamarine's huge butt, painting her backside white with his thick creamy cum.

"Done cumming already? That just won't do~" Mischief in her eyes, she goes back to bouncing on his cock, not intent on letting him rest for a second. Topaz watches with a light blush on her face as Steven let out small groans and moans of pleasure, reaching out to pet his head in a caring manner as Aquamarine continued to try and milk his cock dry. Every orgasm she drew out of Steven was just as big as the last, his cock still hard even after the fifth orgasm. Steven looked up at Topaz, a dazed look of lust in his eyes, that seemed to have sparked something in the large yellow fusion.

"Why won't it go down!? Just what are you?" She huffs as she was about to continue her bouncing, only for Topaz to grab her by her waist and lift her up, her body glowing white as she releases the naked Steven from her grasp and puts Aquamarine in her hold, only the blue gem's head exposed.

"Topaz! What is the meaning of this!?"

"I-I looked into his eyes, they were similar to the way Topaz would look at Topaz. I saw love, and so many people he cared for flash in his eyes. I can't make the same mistake again and fail him. I can tell he'll keep Topaz safe as long as I help him!"

"You traitor! I'm gonna-" The loud mouthed gem was cut off though as a shadow looms over her. With a look of frustration and lust, Steven grabs onto Aquamarine's head and rubs his still hard cum covered cock against her face. "D-don't you dare!" Her futile warning did little to stop Steven as he plunges his hot cock deep down the blue gem's throat, beginning to fuck her face intensely.

"Y-you're really thrusting hard." Topaz commented with a blush before Steven looks into her eyes once more and kisses her plump lips passionately in a drunken state of lust, eagerly making out with her while he ravages Aquamarine's face. Topaz let out adorable squeaks and moans of pleasure just from the kiss, her only practice being when the two topazes were separate and kissed, she had no defenses against Steven's skilled tongue exploring her mouth.

Aquamarine at first looked infuriated, a look of murderous intent and shock in her eyes as the massive cock was shoved down her throat and her new captors made out. However she soon began to let out small moans of pleasure and slurping lightly on his shaft, a sign that it wasn't too long before she gave in. It was too much, the scent and taste of his cock, the way he held such power over her, and the way he continued to caress her head even though he was fucking her face so hard that his balls were slapping against her chin. She couldn't stop as she started sucking him off hungrily, her mouth bobbing up and down as best as she can while her tongue swirls around the tip. From getting a powerful facefuck/deepthroat combo from Aquamarine and making out with the beautiful Topaz fusion, it wasn't too long before Steven cums once more, releasing his biggest load yet deep down Aquamarine's throat and making her mouth overflow with his hot seed. Her lips tighten more around his cock as she refused to let him go, only sucking harder to try and drink up his cum.

Steven finally pulls back from kissing Topaz and pants softly. "I-I'm in charge now~ Topaz, as long as you remain nice, Topaz and Topaz are free to love each other as much as they want." Topaz looks at him with grateful eyes and nods her head eagerly.

"As for you Aquamarine, you're staying a prisoner of the Crystal Gems until you learn to be nice." As he was speaking though, Aquamarine continued suckling on the tip of Steven's cock.

"Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't listening~"

"Fine then. Lesson number one." Steven gets a good grip on the small gem's head and began pounding her face and throat once again. "Listen when people talk to you!"

 **Apologies for taking so long once again, a mixture of celebrating graduation, enjoying summer but hating the heat, playing new games, giving friends emotional support, having lots of trouble writing Centi's chapter, and etc. I doubt any of you really care about my reasons, so that's why I put up two chapters in one. Hope you all manage to enjoy.**


End file.
